


Breakfast table

by Candy4thewin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, happy birthday friend, this is wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy4thewin/pseuds/Candy4thewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes to play a secret game with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast table

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday my love I hope you like this! Also I apologize this is my first porny fic

Dean and Sam are close for brothers. They grew up with only each other and protected each other before anyone else in the world. It seemed like the only next logical step that they bind themselves in other ways. After all everything Sam knew he had learned from Dean. It started with a kiss that made Dean nervous and escalated until they were making love almost every night. Not long after they started a game between them to see how far they could go without anyone noticing. Sam was usually the winner because Dean would get frustrated and drag him off to bend him over their shitty motel tables.   
During breakfast with their father Sam was hit with an evil idea. He stretched out one of his long legs out to brush his foot against Dean’s knee and trailed down his calf making full eye contact. Dean stiffened his back and tensed up shooting daggers in Sam’s direction. Next to Dean sat their father who took no notice of his sons’ games. Sam pulled back his foot leaving a conflicted Dean only long enough to pull off his shoe. Now armed with a bare foot Sam stretched out once again to run along his brother’s leg. With very gentle pressure he pushed between Dean’s knees and into the junction of his legs.  
Dean was so distracted by Sam that he was slow to realize John was talking to him. “Sorry what was that Dad?”   
John frowned at him but repeated himself. “I was telling you that I am going to be leaving to help out a hunter friend again and I don’t know how long I will be gone.”   
Good, thought Dean because Sammy is going to be getting it extra hard for this stunt.  
Instead of saying this out loud he grunted the affirmative to his father and watched Sam nod his head even as he added a little pressure to Dean’s cock. Sam’s lips twitched when Dean covered his mouth and rest his elbow on the table so that he could muffle the moan that threatened to come out of his mouth. Sam gave Dean a moment to calm himself and then starting grinding his foot into his cock and rub his heel against Dean’s balls.  
“Hey Dad does that mean that Dean and I will be going to school?” Sam asked innocently. Like he didn’t have his foot grinding into his brothers cock sitting at the breakfast table with their father right there. Dean just glared and hoped for the self-control to not grab the little shit and take him on the table. Internally he made a note that he would be doing that once their father was gone anyways.  
“Yes you two will at least be here for a month, maybe two if this hunt is as bad as Dawn said it would be.” John paused and frowned “Would you rather stay with Bobby?”   
Dean almost shouted the “No!” if they were at Bobby’s that meant that he wouldn’t be getting Sam back for the sinful things he was doing just sitting slightly out of reach. John looked at Dean like he had lost his mind. “Sorry sir, I just meant that Sam has been missing school and I know that Bobby doesn’t mind I just feel like we always intrude yah know?” He left the question there knowing that his dad would buy it.   
Sam gave a convincing smile at their father who nodded and stood up. Sam shot his foot back so that his dad wouldn’t see and the man muttered something about getting his stuff together and went into the separate room that he was renting. Dean and Sam sat there for a moment before Dean made the growling noise that let Sam know he wouldn’t be sleeping or sitting for a few days.   
“Well then Dean,” Sam stood up nervously “I am just gonna-“  
“Sit. Down.” Sam dropped back into the seat hard. “You’re going to finish.”  
Sam knew Dean didn’t mean breakfast and wasn’t going to push his luck so he scooted forward so his foot was once more in the junction of Dean’s thigh. Sam felt an unusual nervousness come over him when he looked into Dean’s that were piercing into him with great intensity.   
Sam tested out the waters by rubbing his foot in a circular motion that had Dean bucking against him slightly. Feeling a little more sure he kept the movements up before suddenly running his foot the full length of Dean’s cock and then trailing down to his balls.   
“Sammy come here.” Dean said gruffly.   
Sam let himself be pulled over and forced onto his knees. His own dick ached but he didn’t dare test anything and touch himself. Dean pulled his own cock from his pants and started pulling it fast and was suddenly covering Sam’s face in his cum.   
Looking down Dean felt a primal satisfaction and said gruffly “Just wait till Dad is gone.”


End file.
